


Trebuchets and Flying Nugs

by LilianaNadi



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Funny, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaNadi/pseuds/LilianaNadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull asks about trebuchets to boost morale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Trees, trees, and, would you look at that! More trees!" Iron Bull grouses as they walk around the Emerald Graves.

"I am so sorry to have dragged you away from your drinking games to frolic amongst nature, Bull. We'll get you back to Skyhold post-haste," Merilindes apologizes to him with mock sincerity.

"Ha ha, Boss. I'm laughing...on the inside. Can we find something big to hit? That would make this damned trip worth it."

"Point me to a dragon and we're there, big guy. Otherwise, we're stuck frolicking." The Inquisitor gives him a grin as they continue to walk.

"Argh! Just my luck." Iron Bull drops his head a moment before an idea pops into his head. "Hey, Seeker?"

"Yes, Bull," Cassandra answers him.

"Cullen has some trebuchets back at Skyhold. Think he'd let me borrow one? I'd just need it for an hour or two."

"Whatever could you need a trebuchet for?" Cassandra asked.

"Krem sews a bit. He makes these stuffed nugs with wings. I wanna see how far one of those can fly..." Bull said, his voice excited with the possibility.

"I...don't think that's a proper use of Inquisition resources." Cassandra answers, baffled.

"Wait!" the Inquisitor exclaims as she stops walking to look at Iron Bull. "Let me get this straight. Krem sews stuffed nugs and you want to make them fly?"

Iron Bull mulls her words over before giving her a nod. "Yep. Sounds like fun. Haven't you ever wanted to see a nug fly?"

"Never thought about it before but now that you mention it...How many of these stuffed nugs does Krem have?"

"Oh, I'd say a couple dozen or so."

Merilindes looks at Iron Bull, a grin plastered on her face. "Once we get back to Skyhold, you, me, and the Chargers are going to see just how far a nug can fly!"

Iron Bull laughs and looks at Cassandra. "See? This is why you're not in charge of morale." He gives Merilindes a wink before the group sets off again. "It's a date, Boss."

Cassandra gives a grunt of disapproval before looking towards Solas. "I swear, sometimes they act like a bunch of children."


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the trebuchet launching brings a smile to their faces.

"Ha ha! Would you look at that! That one got some distance!" Iron Bull remarks as he and Merilindes watch to stuffed toy fly in the distance.

"You were right, Bull. This is fun. Krem! How many more we got?" She yells towards the Tevinter.

Krem makes a quick count before yelling back. "There's eight more, Lindy."

"Reload. I wanna see if I can hit the next one with an arrow."

"Ah-hem. Lindy?"

At the sound of the voice behind them, Merilindes' eyes grow wide as she gives Bull a look before turning around. "Oh, hi, Cullen. Glad you could make it."

Cullen rubs his forehead before asking her, "Can someone explain to me why we're using the trebuchets as toys? I thought Cassandra was joking when she told me what you two had planned."

Merilindes swallows before answering, "Cullen, we're so _serious_ all the time. Bull and I just needed to blow off some steam and have some fun. You know what fun is, right?"

Cullen snorts. "I take my duties seriously."

"A bit too seriously if you ask me," Iron Bull grumbles from the side.

Merilindes snickers. "Aww, c'mon, Cullen. I have nothing important to do today and I was going to use the next one as target practice. Just watch. You'll see."

"Oh, all right." Cullen acquiesces, relaxing his stance and crossing his arms across his chest.

Merilindes grins and notches an arrow. "All ready, Chargers?" she calls.

"Aye!" the group yells as she readies her stance.

"Pull!" she calls. Krem launches the stuffed nug, and as it flies, Merilindes tracks it a bit before letting the arrow fly. It hits the nug, sending it off course.

"Nice one, Boss!" Iron Bull yells as he claps her on the shoulder.

"See," she says as she looks over her shoulder at Cullen. "Fun _and_ target practice!"

Cullen shakes his head before he walks away. "Fine. But that trebuchet better be back where it belongs when you're done."

"You got it, Cullen." She gives him a wink before yelling at the Chargers. "Reload!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after I posted the first part, the plot bunnies wouldn't leave and this happened. :D

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based in Iron Bull/Cassandra banter in the game. I so wanted to tell Iron Bull that we'd use the trebuchets once back at Skyhold and this idea took hold.


End file.
